


Working Off Steam

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: A ship full of guys, and none of them seem interested in you. What's a pair of girls to do?WARNING: Technically not incomplete, but very much only a framework/drabble type story.
Relationships: Rommie/Beka Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Working Off Steam

Beka sometimes needs to blow off steam. Tyr walking around, flexing his oiled muscles like some demi-god of old. Dylan being all noble and heroic. Both of them kissing other women constantly. Neither one available or apparently interested in the least in her. It's enough to nearly drive a girl mad.

Thank god for Rommie. 

Rommie sometimes needs to blow off steam. Dylan being clueless, though she’s been aware of him for years despite her not having a physical body until now. Harper constantly being flirty but not actually meaning a word of it. Tyr being...Tyr. All three of them are happy to look at her body, but seemingly unable to think of her as anything other than a machine. It's enough to make her engines overheat. 

Thank god for Beka. 

Rommie had come to her the first time, after the accidental trip to Witchhead Nebula. 

Beka returned the favor after the run-in with her frustrating brother Rafe. 

Rommie after the prison colony.

Beka, after seeing Uncle Sid.

Rommie after the destruction of the Pax Magellan, Maggie. Her sister ship.

Beka, after Harper and Trance are nearly taken away by Grentex.

Rommie, after falling in love and the death of Gabriel.

Beka, after nearly losing herself to Flash to find Tarn Vedra.

Rommie, after her programming betrays the crew and reveals the Magog plot with the twenty planets locked in around the sun.

Beka, after she nearly falls for Shrodinger’s Cat the theif. 

Rommie, after dealing with a planetful of AI haters.

Beka, after killing the Neicheiant who looks just like her in a race to the death.

Rommie, after the failed uprising on Earth with Harper.

Beka almost becomes glued to Rommie after the death of Bobby Jensen the unexpected android, nearly dying from the zombie-like plague, and finding part of the Engine of the Universe.

Rommie returns the favor after almost losing Dylan to a black hole and finding and losing a Vedran and nearly dying in a giant planet-eating alien.

After that, they spent pretty much every night together. And now sometimes Trance was there too. 

Beka always assumed that while ‘younger Trance’, her purple friend, knew about the dalliance(s) they both pretended it wasn’t happening. Golden Trance didn’t even try. She simply always knew when to appear (after the sex part was done) and would join in the cuddling as though expected. By the fifth time, Beka supposed she was. As the middle of the sandwich, she really wasn’t complaining. 

They both, Beka and Rommie, had other partners from time to time. People they met in space ports. Delegates from other planets, or security members of those delegations. Whether the enigma Trance ever had a partner was anyone’s guess. Beka didn’t care so long as she remembered to engage privacy mode in her own quarters.

Then she found out privacy mode could be disengaged.

“And why is that a problem?” Rommie asked as she kissed her way down Beka’s spine. 

“Dylan can look in here any time he wants and see us.”

“And you’re ashamed of me. Of sleeping with an android.”

“No!”

“Then you’re ashamed of sleeping with someone but not being in love.”

“No!”

“Then you’re ashamed of being intimate with another woman.”

“No!”

“Then-”

Flipping over on her back. “Stop. I’m not ashamed. I just...don’t like other people knowing my business. And I really don’t want Dylan deciding he’s too noble to actually touch either one of us, but wouldn’t mind shooting off his missiles to, say, a security recording of the night we tried that fish-people technique that left us both numb in our right legs.”

“First of all, if he did that I would know and I would have told you so we could have a chat with him about invasion of privacy. Even though the Captain or whoever he leaves in command has the ability to request the privacy restrictions removed from almost anywhere on the ship, they have to justify doing so afterwards. In Tyr’s case, we had justification. But to have broken further into his privacy without proper justification could have been out of bounds and reason enough for Dylan to lose command of the Andromeda under Commonwealth law.”

“So you’re saying that I’m worrying about nothing.”

“I’m saying why worry in the first place unless you think we’re doing something wrong.”

“We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Then there is no reason to worry.”

“I don’t want Dylan to find out about...this because he feels justified in looking at the last thirty minutes of private mode in my quarters.”

“Oh, well that’s easily enough fixed.”

“What?”

-090-

“Dylan?” 

“Yeah, Rommie?”

“Beka has something she wants to tell you.”

Beka is dragged into the room behind her, and stares at Rommie with her mouth open. “What?!”

“Fine. I want to tell you something. I’m using Beka to satisfy the sexual needs of this physical body in an arrangement that suits us both. I like to think she is equally satisfied.”

“Uh, yeah. Yes, I am.”

“So if you feel the need to disengage the privacy mode on Beka’s quarters or sometimes the Maru or possibly even certain ventilation shafts, access ports or unused decks that show either Beka’s and I’s signatures together and alone, you should be aware of what you might find.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Good.” To Beka. “See? Now he knows. Problem solved.”

“And...how long have you...?”

“Does it matter?” Beka, with a snap to her voice.

“No, not all.”

“Good.”

“Fantastic.”

Awkward pause.

“Well, I think that’s it for us.” Grabbing Rommie’s hand to tow her out the door. “And now we need to talk about how you should warn people before spilling their secrets. Even shared ones.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Dylan tried very, very hard not to imagine what Rommie meant by that. He still had to remain seated with his legs discreetly crossed when Tyr entered a moment later to complain about the condition of one of the weapons lockers. Again. 

Dylan decided after checking the record and discovering that Beka and Rommie had, indeed, been in there last and alone...that it wasn’t something he needed to look into at all.


End file.
